The Host
by Supernatural Nightmare
Summary: A crossover with Stephenie Meyer's The Host. Sam and Dean are on a hunting trip when they are in a bad car accident. Dean wakes up surrounded by strangers and Sam's missing. What is happening and what the hell is a soul? Find out in The Host.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do not own _The Host_ or any of its characters. I own nothing at all, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Fan-Fiction ever. It is a cross over with Stephenie Meyer's **_**The Host**_** and **_**Supernatural**_**. There will be aliens of sorts, bad demons, werewolves, vampires, and spirits all mentioned in this story. I will try to stay faithful to the show, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Summary: **_Set five years after the season 3 finale of Supernatural.__Based off of the novel by Stephenie Meyer. Very AU. There used to be only demons, werewolves, vampires, spirits, and ghosts that haunted the Earth, until one day, a space craft lands in the middle of the desert. Invaders take over the desert. Sam and Dean are hunting a powerful demon when the invaders take Sam. Can Dean save Sam from the invaders? Is Sam still there? A crossover of sorts with The Host… Jamie, Jared, Wanda, Melanie, Ian, and others from The Host will appear. Will include flashbacks to the war mentioned in the first chapter._

**

* * *

******

The Host

**Chapter 1 **

**"_Finding You Missing_"**

Dean rolled down the windows of the Impala as far as they would go, trying to get some fresh, cooler air into the car. It was well past nine o'clock in the evening, but the time didn't have any effect on the constant heat in the desert.

Beside Dean in the passenger's seat, Sam nervously crunched an empty plastic water bottle in his hands; squeezing it tightly and then trying to mash it back into place. He had drunk the last contents of the bottle nearly three hours before and was still dying of thirst.

Dean and Sam were on a hunt for one of the lasts of the demons left in the United States. A few years back, there had been a huge war between the demons and the hunters. The hunters had won, but it had cost them a lot. Bobby Singer, the closest thing Dean and Sam had to family, had died in one of the last battles between the two enemies. Sam had nearly killed himself in a rescue attempt when Dean had ended up in hell because of his deal. Jo and Ellen had been missing ever since the first battle. There was still no news of them from anyone the Winchesters talked to.

This demon was a powerful demon, one of the Yellow Eyed Demon's direct descendants. It was currently terrorizing a small, nameless town that was about fifty miles away from Tucson. The way Dean was driving, they would arrive in Tucson in twenty minutes, where they planned to stop and refuel for the final fifty miles that would take them to the demon's town.

Dean was being unusually quiet as he drove the empty miles between the barren desert and the next city. He hadn't stuck in any of his Metallica tapes or turned on the radio to find a rock station in Arizona. He had too much on his mind to pretend to listen to the music. The first was Sam, as per usual. The youngest Winchester barely said anything anymore, not that he had been a chatterbox before the war. Dean knew that he was still freaked about nearly becoming one of the things he had tried so hard not to become, but still, the endless silence was getting annoying. The second was the hunt itself. They had been after this demon for nearly two months now and still had had no luck in finding it or coming anywhere close to finding it. This bothered him greatly. They had never had this much trouble finding anything before, so why the sudden change now? The third and final thing on his mind was his nightmares. Ever since Sam had rescued him from the pit, Dean had always been afraid to close his eyes due to the horrible nightmares he had of hell. Sam had been extremely helpful before his sudden silence and Dean had been almost rid of them before. Now, Sam was about as helpful as a frying pan to the head and Dean could barely go to sleep at night.

Dean found the crackling of the plastic bottle extremely annoying all of a sudden.

"Could you cut that out?" he snapped, irritated. Sam glared at him reproachfully for a second, before throwing the bottle in the backseat of the Impala. Resting his chin on one of his hands, Sam then stared stonily out the window, making no effort to apologize for annoying Dean.

Dean sighed loudly, but Sam barely even blinked. This ongoing silence was beginning to grate on Dean's last nerve and he was getting sick of it. He also knew that if he confronted Sam about it, then his brother would just merely shrug it off and go back to his long, brooding silences.

Dean wondered when the first exit to Tucson was. The sooner he got to a hotel and out of this annoying silence, the better.

"Take the next exit if you want to stay in Tucson tonight," Sam murmured quietly, as if reading Dean's thoughts. Dean took a sidelong glance at his brother, surprised for a second, before smoothly turning onto the off ramp of the interstate.

The roads of Tucson were quiet and dark as Dean drove down a random street, looking for a cheap hotel to stay at. This surprised him more then Sam's directions. Tucson was supposed to be a loud, noisy city similar to Phoenix, not this quiet, deserted place.

"Do you think it has something to do with the strange news?" Sam asked, his voice just as quiet as it had been five minutes ago.

Dean slammed on his brakes, surprised at Sam's question. He stared at his brother in shock for a couple of seconds.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

Sam merely shrugged, going back to looking out the window. Dean sighed and put the car in gear again. For once, he was thankful for the city's strange behavior. No one else was on the streets, which meant no one could hit the Impala at his sudden stop.

"This whole not talking thing is getting seriously annoying," Dean said as he started driving down the street again. "Do you mind telling me what's going on in that physic head of yours?"

He expected no reply at his question, not even a shrug or a shake of Sam's head. He was surprised when Sam actually answered.

"I have been thinking about the war again," he said, his voice still no louder then a murmur. "And about what dad said before he died."

If Dean was surprised before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. John Winchester had died nearly six years ago, back when Sam was just beginning to hunt with Dean again. Dean shuddered as he remembered the words John had said to him just before he had died. _'Watch out for Sammy. If you can't save him, then you'll have to kill him'_.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said anything," Sam muttered, looking away again.

"Sammy," Dean began, but his brother was already shaking his head.

"Just forget I said anything, Dean. It was nothing important anyways," he mumbled.

Dean sighed, wishing for the billionth time that this whole mess with the Yellow Eyed Demon had never happened and that he and Sam had had a normal childhood.

"I wish that too, Dean," Sam murmured, staring out the window. "I wish that more then anything else in the world."

Dean took his eyes off the road for the briefest second, to see a look of horror entering Sam's face. He turned his gaze back to the road, alarmed, just in time to see a huge van right in front of them, barreling towards the Impala.

Dean didn't have anytime to react. His last thoughts were of Sam and he prayed that his brother would be okay just as the van and the Impala collided.

* * *

Dean could barely think through the jabs of pain that shot through him every time he breathed. His chest hurt more then any other part of him, though Dean could tell that he was injured all over. There was no part of him that _didn't_ hurt.

He was dimly aware that he was somewhere outside of the Impala and that it was damp and cool, two things that weren't really associated with the Tucson area. He was also vaguely aware that people were talking around him.

"Do you think he's one of them?" a deep, male voice asked.

"Wanda?" another male asked, though his voice was slightly lighter. "What do you think?"

"Unless he's a renegade and was out after curfew just to spite the rest of us, probably not," a high-pitched, reedy, obviously female voice answered. Dean struggled to open his eyes to find out where he was exactly and whom the voices belonged to. He also wanted to make sure Sam was okay.

"He's hurt regardless," another male's voice entered the conversation, his gruffer and older then the others.

"Jeb, we can't risk it. Even if he is another human, what's to say that he's not a spy," the first voice asked.

"Wanda?" the second voice asked again.

"Our kind wouldn't keep him human just to spy," the female, Wanda, said. "They would have probably disposed of him."

"Shut up, all of you," a second female's voice entered the conversation. "It doesn't matter if he is one of us or one of them. We should save him anyways and find out how he escaped notice for so long."

"I think he's starting to wake up," a smoother, gentler voice said, just as Dean managed to wrench his eyes open.

He was lying on his back in the middle of a cave, surrounded by the six people who were arguing about him just a moment ago. Dean wasn't sure if he should be thankful that he had been saved from the car accident, or worried that these people were sitting here calmly discussing his death.

"He's one of us," the woman who spoke second said, with a sigh of relief.

It took Dean a minute to remember how he got here in the first place. Then he remembered: the dark Tucson lights, the van coming at them head on, Sam's look of terror… _Sammy_, Dean thought as another wave of pain completely unrelated to his injuries swept over him. He was here alone, which meant Sam wasn't with him.

"Who are you?" a tall, dark haired man asked. Dean identified him as the first person that spoke earlier.

"I'm Dean. Who are you?" Dean asked, unable to sound quite as hostile or indifferent as he wanted to. Pain marred his tone, as well as weariness and worry.

"I'm Ian," the second person that spoke earlier spoke up. He was also tall, brawny, and had dark hair. The little girl beside him must have been Wanda, from the sound of her voice. The older man in the back holding the shotgun was definitely Jeb and the taller man in the back must have been the doctor.

"I'm Melanie." The woman who had claimed Dean was one of them spoke up. Dean looked at her in interest; even injured he wasn't a complete imbecile. Melanie was beautiful, with dark brown, shoulder length hair, a nice tan, and a very athletic body.

"I'm Jared," the man who spoke first said, standing somewhat protectively in front of Melanie.

"I'm Doc," the final man said.

"How did I end up here?" Dean asked, wincing as a sudden bright light entered his vision. Doc had turned on a flashlight to inspect Dean's injuries. After nearly complete darkness for a while, the sudden brightness blinded the oldest Winchester.

"One of our raiding parties collided with your car," Ian explained, looking pained. "We're sorry about that, by the way. It was a very nice car."

"Did you find anyone else in the car or near the car with me?" Dean asked. He could care less about the car right now; he would deal with that later. Sam was definitely his top priority.

"I'm sorry," Melanie said, looking sad. "The souls got to the car before we did. Whoever was with you was gone by the time we reached you."

"Sammy's gone?" Dean asked, his voice a sheer whisper. The Winchester brothers hadn't been separated in three years, not since Sam had rescued him from the pit.

"I'm sorry," Melanie repeated. "I truly am."

Dean didn't even realize his pain was beginning to go away as Doc stuck something in his mouth against his will.

"Whose Sam?" Wanda asked softly, her voice also sad.

"Sam's my baby brother," Dean whispered, unable to think up of a better lie to tell these complete strangers. Tears stung the back of his eyes, but he managed to get his emotions under control. "I have to find him."

"Hold it right there, mister," Doc said, motioning for Jared to help him restrain Dean. "You were just in a serious car accident. You need to rest up a while."

"I've never felt better," Dean said, and that was the truth. Whatever Doc had given him, it worked.

"You're feeling the affects of No Pain," Wanda said, her face blank of any emotion. "It will wear off in a couple of hours."

"No Pain?" Dean repeated blankly. Then remembering what Melanie had said about Sam's disappearance, he added, "What's going on here?"

Then it all clicked into place. Sam had known something, something he was keeping from Dean. He had said something about strange news. These strangers knew what Sam knew, if not more. And what was with Wanda's eyes glowing strangely in the dim light? What was going on here?

"Wanda, I think it's best if you explain," Jeb, the man with the shotgun, said.

"Explain what?" Dean asked, totally confused now. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy, probably after affects of this 'No Pain'.

"Dean, I'm not from Earth," Wanda began. "I'm a soul."

**

* * *

**

Sam's missing and Dean has just met his first ever alien! Flashbacks are coming in the next couple of chapters and you'll find out what happened to Sam in the next chapter.

**For all of you who haven't read _The Host_, I will do my best to explain what Stephenie Meyer's book was about over the story. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Supernatural Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or **_**The Host**_**. They belong to their respective owners of the CW and Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in between updates. As I said in my other story, I have not had time to be on the computer until recently. **

**

* * *

**

The Host

**Chapter 2**

"_**What The Hell?**_**" **

What Dean wouldn't give for a .45mm, a cup of coffee, and a heavy dose of reality at this point. Sure, he believed a lot of things, but this whole 'soul' crap was seriously out of his league. Peaceful beings that wanted nothing more to bring prosperity and balance to the world? They were right up there with rainbows and unicorns on the bull crap list.

"So let me get this straight," Dean said, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "You are a _soul_ and you guys are trying to save earth from total destruction by basically possessing humans and wiping out our ability to be… _human_?"

"It's not that simple!" Wanda protested, while the others merely looked blankly at the walls or at their feet.

"Then what? No offense, but your huge plan for peace sucks. You aren't helping human kind! You're making them mindless puppets to do your bidding while you guys run the place!" Dean said, his voice rising. "You're a lot like demons, only for some reason, instead of destruction, you want rainbows and sunshine."

"That's enough," one of the guys, Ian, said forcefully. He looked pissed. He looked _huge_. Dean wasn't really that scared of him, but he still didn't want to start a fight if he didn't have to. Especially with someone who looked like he could take out a Mac truck with one arm tied behind his back.

"Look, I believe a lot of crazy things in this world," Dean said, his voice low, yet held the same amount of force that Ian's did. "Believe me, if anyone does, it's going to be me. But I don't get this whole soul crap."

"It's not crap," Wanda said testily. "It's the truth. If you have any brains in that thick skull of yours, you'd get that. My kind is trying to help out other idiots like you by doing what we do best. I admit, what we're doing isn't exactly the best plan of action, but frankly, it was the only thing that would be able to save this world from going straight to hell."

"Oh really? That's a surprise!" Dean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess the past twenty-nine years of my life trying to save the world from hell have been absolutely nothing, right? And all the literal hell I've been through was all just a bad dream."

"Look, buddy, we're just telling you what's going on," Melanie said, sounding as though someone had ruffled her feathers the wrong way. Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "So just stop fighting with us, or we're going to kick you out on your ass and make you survive in the hot desert all by yourself. How would you like that, huh?"

"Easy, there, Mel," Jeb chided. "He's just in shock."

"No, I just have a firm belief that humans should make the wrong choices for themselves and not be somebody's puppet," Dean said. He set his jaw firmly and glared at the six of them, daring them to oppose him.

"We're behind you one hundred percent there, Dean," Jared said. "We really are. That's why we're rebelling."

"Rebelling?" Dean echoed. "Against what? The souls? From what Wanda there says, that sounds pretty impossible."

"Wanda there," Ian said snidely. "Is our main weapon. She taught us how to extract the soul from a human body and still keep the human intact. We've been sending the souls far out to other planets, where they have no hope of returning earth any time soon. Whenever they do return, we'll be more prepared for them this time."

Dean had to admit that he was impressed. It sounded like what they were doing was exorcising the 'souls', only instead of Latin chants and devil's traps; they were using surgeries and spaceships. Hmm. That was interesting.

"I just have one question to ask," Dean said, looking at Wanda.

"What?" she asked, warily. Apparently, she hadn't taken an instant liking to him.

"If these 'soul' things do have my brother, what are they going to do with him?"

* * *

Sam winced as the sudden bright light brought out a fierce pounding in his head. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the intense light.

"He's awake," an unfamiliar person said. Their voice was distinctly female and as Sam's eyes adjusted, a tall, willowy blonde came into view.

"W-who are you?" he croaked, his throat dry from lack of water. "Where am I?"

"You were in a car crash, sir. You are at the Tucson County Hospital," the female said. "I'm Dr. Roberts. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm…" Sam trailed off, not certain if Dean had already given them aliases or not. _Dean_, he thought, feeling a jolt of fear go through him. His brother wasn't there. Was he okay? Was he even alive?

"Sir?" Dr. Roberts brought Sam out of his thoughts.

"I'm Steve…. Steve Perry," he said, thinking quickly. Where the lead singer of _Journey_'s name came from, Sam had no idea. Dean's rock music influence must have been rubbing off at him at last.

"Steve Perry? Your parents were _Journey_ fans?"

Another person spoke up, this time male. Sam blinked and looked past Dr. Roberts to a tall man with short dark hair in a nurse's uniform.

"How did you know that?" he asked, shocked.

"We're not souls," Dr. Roberts said, with a wry smile. "We do listen to rock music."

"Wait," Sam said, his aching head struggling to comprehend what she had just said. "_Souls_? You guys know about that stuff?"

"Yes, we do," Dr. Roberts said, glancing at the guy who was a fan of rock music. The guy stared stonily back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, wincing as he tried to sit up. Dr. Roberts turned her attention back to him and gently pushed back down on the bed.

"We can talk more about that later. First, we need to know two things," she said. "One, what the hell were you doing on the road at midnight? Don't you know about the Seekers? They are just waiting to snap up those of us who resist them! And two, why are you in Texas? This is probably the least safe place a normal human can be."

"You're a normal human," Sam retorted, feeling a fresh wave of pain crash over him as he tried to move his head. That definitely was not the best course of action. "Anyway, I'll answer your questions if you answer some of mine."

Dr. Roberts exchanged a swift glance with the man, before looking back at Sam.

"It depends on what your questions are," she countered. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"One, what the hell happened to me? Where's my brother? How are you guys still human?"

"Those are fair questions," the man consented. Dr. Roberts turned to look at him.

"Do you think we should tell him?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked, feeling slightly nauseated. _Great,_ he thought. _I have a freaking concussion. This is just wonderful_.

"He'd probably understand more then we think, especially if he already knows about the souls," the man said.

Sam blinked; there was something about this man that seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Dean Winchester was your brother, wasn't he?" Dr. Roberts asked suddenly. "Which means you're Sam, right?"

"How-?" Sam trailed off, feeling a great deal of shock. He looked closer at the woman and then realized with a start who she was. "_Jo_?"

**

* * *

**

Dun. Dun. DUN!! Review, please, or you don't get the third chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or _The Host_ or any of their characters. **

**Author's Note: Read and review, please!! I will try to update again soon!**

**Author's Note 2: Flashbacks are in **_italics_.

**The Host**

**Chapter 3**

"_**Is There?**_**"**

Wanda exchanged yet another meaningful glance with Ian. Dean was getting highly annoyed with the two of them, and not only because they were obviously withholding information that would have been able to help him find Sam. They were just so… _annoying_. They were the kind of people (or, in Wanda's case _souls_) that seemed like they believed in that whole true love crap. Dean had never believed in that sort of stuff; it was more of Sam's pansy likings then his.

"What?" Dean pushed urgently, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He really hoped that these souls weren't going to do to Sam what he thought they were going to do when Wanda mentioned 'disposing'.

"I hate to tell you this," Wanda said. _Damn it,_ Dean thought, studying her face. _She really means it. I am so not liking these souls_. "But they will probably kill your brother. They'll keep it as quiet as possible, but that's what they're going to end up doing with him."

"Is there any chance that we can rescue him before that happens?"

Dean couldn't keep the desperation from his voice as he asked this. It had been five years since he and Sam had really faced threat of losing each other without being able to save the other. He couldn't keep the memory about the last time that had happened from creeping up on him.

_The sky was dark and stormy. It had been looking like that a lot recently. Dean, who was currently staring at it, thought it must have something to do with the constant state of war between the demons and the hunters. Even still, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen after spending three and a half months looking at the dark red and black sky of Hell. _

_Beside him, in the passenger's seat, Sam snoozed on, completely unaware of Dean's random thoughts about the sky. _

_Dean sighed as he looked at his sleeping brother. He didn't have the heart to wake Sam up; the kid hadn't been sleeping very much between the constant battles and then the nightmares both he and Dean were suffering from. However, they still had a job to do, so no matter how much Dean hated doing it, he reached over and shook his brother awake._

_"C'mon, Sam. Wake up. It's time to hunt," Dean said, shaking his brother's shoulder very gently._

_Sam's eyes shot open and he stared around the Impala in shock for a second, before turning his gaze back to Dean._

_"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" he asked, sounding faintly accusatory. _

_"Dude, you think I have psychic powers like you and can control when you sleep or not?" Dean asked sarcastically. _

_"You could've woken me up," Sam grumbled, yawning as he attempted to stretch his six-foot four body in the tiny front seat of the Impala. "How long was I out for, anyway?"_

_"Bout an hour," Dean said. Sam looked mildly surprised and Dean knew where he was coming from. An hour of sleep without nightmares was a miracle. Someone must have been watching over the youngest Winchester._

_"Did I miss anything?"_

_"Just a girl taking a picture of you drooling on yourself," Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes; not completely losing the hunted look that had been in his eyes so often recently. Dean sighed inwardly. _

_Sam stared out the window of the Impala, grimacing at the sight of the sky._

_"It looks like it's going to rain."_

_"I sure hope not. I don't want the rain hampering with my werewolf ass kicking abilities," Dean said. He earned another eye roll from Sam._

_"God forbid that a bit of rain stop the infamous Dean Winchester from shooting some poor werewolf in the heart with a silver bullet," he said, a ghost of a smirk gracing his features. Dean nearly smiled. _

_"That's right," he said. "Let's go kick some werewolf ass." _

_"All right, jerk," Sam said. His features came even closer to a smirk. Dean couldn't help but allow a small smile._

_"Move your ass, bitch," he retorted, getting out of the car._

_Two very wet hours later, Dean had regretted even more then ever waking Sam up earlier that afternoon. If he had known that this hunt was going to turn out into a demonic ambush, he would never have taken it in the first place._

_The demons had been quick and stealthy, not even giving Sam's visions a chance to kick in. They hidden out in the forest where the werewolf was hiding and waited until the brothers had separated before making their move. They went after Sam first._

_Dean had nearly caught the werewolf when they came after him. He exorcised two of them before a third knocked him out. _

_He had woken up an hour later tied up in an abandoned warehouse. Sam was tied up opposite of him, struggling hard with his bonds. He didn't notice Dean had woken up, until the elder Winchester let out a low cough._

_"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't help but note the blood that trickled down his younger brother's forehead or the splitting, mind-boggling ache in his own._

_"Just dandy," he said sarcastically. "You?"_

_"Never been better," Sam retorted. "Did you see what got us?"_

_"Demons. Managed to send two of them back to hell before they got me," Dean said. Sam looked somewhat relieved._

_Footsteps interrupted their brotherly reunion. A tall, black man walked into the room. He smiled a dark smile when he saw that both Winchesters were awake._

_"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," he said, the smile growing more pronounced. He walked towards Sam._

Why do they always go after Sam?_ Dean thought, struggling to get the ropes off of his wrists while the man stopped in front of Sam._

_"Go to hell," Sam said, his voice low and commanding. "Now. Before we kill you."_

_"Now that is a laugh," the man said. He reminded Dean distinctly of the old yellow-eyed demon that had killed their mother. "You, going to kill me? You can't even move."_

_This time, a smirk _did_ grace Sam's features. He apparently was remembering the time when the yellow-eyed demon had possessed their father and taunted Sam about his psychic abilities. Apparently, this person didn't know how much Sam's abilities had grown since then… much to Dean's chagrin. _

_"What do you want?" Dean demanded, effectively drawing the man's attention away from Sam. He winced when he saw that the man's eyes were black as night._

What were you expecting, Dean?_ He asked himself. _Rainbow effects?

Dean's sarcastic thoughts turned to horror as the man smirked at him.

_"Dean Winchester. I've heard a lot about you," he said. _

_Dean smirked back._

_"All good things, I hope," he retorted. "About how I kick demons' asses and send them back to hell."_

_The demon let out a laugh, before leaning in closer to him._

_"I like you," he said. "I think I'm going to keep you around. You, however…" he added, turning back to Sam. "I'm not so sure about. So powerful, yet so…"_

_The demon let that thought trail off, which made Dean highly annoyed. If he was going to threaten his younger brother, he might as well finish it. _

_"I'd like to see you try," Sam all but growled. "Untie me and give me your best shot."_

That's the little Sammy I know and love, _Dean thought slyly. He hadn't seen this side of Sam recently; not since Sam had brought him back from Hell. _

_"Why go through all that trouble, when if I kill you, all your power automatically transfers to me?" the demon asked. From out of nowhere, a knife appeared. _

_"NO!" Dean yelled, just as the demon plunged the knife down._

Sam had stopped the knife with his psychic abilities and had gotten them out of there, but there were some things that even the most powerful psychics couldn't do. Dean figured that attempting to take on all the souls attempting to 'dispose' of you in one fell swoop was one of them.

"There might be," Wanda said, breaking Dean's trip down memory lane. "But we'd have to know exactly where he was at first. And that could take a while."

"How long is a while?" Dean asked. He'd try anything to get Sam back, no matter how long it took.

"A month, maybe more," Wanda admitted. Seeing Dean's face, she added quickly, "But we can rule out a lot of the hospitals around here because we know where you guys crashed. It shouldn't take more then a few weeks at the most."

"What can I do to help?" Dean asked, eager to get on the job of finding Sam. _He always goes freaking missing,_ he thought.

"For now," Doc said, interrupting the conversation. "Nothing. You have been in a car accident and you need to rest. Plus, Wanda, Ian, Jeb, Jared, and Melanie are all needed elsewhere at the moment. I can show you to your room so you can rest."

"Doc, I get that you're just trying to do the right thing, but I need to find my brother," Dean told him, trying to get across just how important this was. "He could be killed if I don't."

"We understand that," Jared said, looking at Dean. "But you're no use to anybody injured and you're no use to Sam if you die before you reach him."

"We will help you find your brother," Melanie said softly. "I promise you, we will. But first, you need to get well first. Jared's right, you're no use to any of us injured."

Dean hated being called useless and hated it even more as Doc and Jared helped him get off the hospital bed. Even with the 'No Pain' stuff, he still felt awful.

"I can walk," he finally snapped as Doc moved to help him out. He received an angry glare from Ian as he attempted to walk.

"Dean, you more then likely have a sprained ankle," Doc said as Dean pitched forward. If it hadn't been for Ian and Melanie, he would have ended up face planted in the dirt. That aside, his ankle began to throb angrily. "You have to let us help you out."

"We're all on the same side here, man," Jared said quietly. "It's all right to let us help you out every once in a while."

Dean sighed and reluctantly allowed Jared and Doc to move onto either side of him.

"How far are we heading?" he asked, trying not to make it sound as though he were actually dreading the thought of walking to something.

"We're going to Jamie's room, where you'll be sleeping until we can find you more permanent quarters," Jared said as they exited the enclosed cavern that was acting as the hospital. "Jamie is… Jamie's not here right now."

Dean detected a faint hint of grief in Jared's voice. It was faint, barely noticeable, but Dean picked up on it right away.

"What happened?" he prompted as the three of them limped down the hallway. Dean had to admit, the place was beautiful in a rocky sort of way. If you were interested in strange rock formations and different colored stones, the hideout was definitely your kind of place.

"He was in the raid that was in the car accident," Jared said softly. Dean was suddenly aware that the hallway echoed and that the people in the hospital cavern were more then likely listening. "Melanie is beating herself up for letting him go."

"He's- he's not dead, is he?" Dean asked hesitantly. This was Sam's area of expertise, not his.

"No," Jared said shortly. "Not yet."

**This chapter had no Sam in it, and for that I'm sorry. However, it is the longest chapter in the story and it contained a flashback. Sam will be in the next chapter, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Host**_** or **_**Supernatural**_**. They belong to their respective owners. Any character you do not recognize is only apart of the community built by Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke. They do not in any way belong to me.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a billion things to do. I will try to update within the next couple of weeks.**

_**

* * *

**_

The Host

**Chapter 4**

"_**Dream a Little**_**" **

It was Jo. Though it had been close to six and a half years since Sam had last seen her, he knew without a doubt that it was Jo Harvelle. He barely registered the look of surprise that crossed her features as he put two and two together.

"So you are Sam," Jo said, pulling back and putting her hands on her hips. If her hair had been a little longer then it was now, Sam would have sworn he was back in the Roadhouse or on the hunt for HHH Holmes' spirit. A ripple of laughter tugged at him when thought of it.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam admitted, smiling in response to the wide grin that stretched across her face.

"I don't believe it! Mom said that you and Dean had died!" Jo exclaimed. She turned to the man that was in the room and said, "I told you they hadn't died!"

"Why do I get the strange feeling I'm in the _Lion King_ all of a sudden?" the man grumbled.

"Would that make you Timone or Pumba?" Jo asked, keeping a straight face. Turning back to Sam, she said, "I don't know what happened to Dean. I wish to god I did, but I can't. I know that he was alive when we rescued you, but he wasn't there when we went back for him."

"Rescued me?" Sam asked, trying to make sense of this confusion. His concussion wasn't helping. "Rescued me from what? And why didn't you rescue both of us at the same time?"

"You don't remember?" Jo asked, sounding surprised.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recall the last thing he remembered. He remembered being in the car with Dean and Dean's thoughts about the demon they were tracking, the craziness of the empty streets of Tucson… and the van. The van that collided with the Impala.

"There- there was a car accident," Sam said, wincing as he reopened his eyes. The light hurt his sore head.

"Yeah, there was," Jo said softly. Her voice grew as she continued with the story. "We barely had time to rescue you before the Seekers came. We don't know if Dean was taken by the Seekers or not. We had to get you to our hideout before we could go back for him. By the time we did… the Impala was gone and Dean with it. I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness crash over him. Dean was missing… presumably dead. Unlike Dean, Sam knew exactly what the souls would do if they found Dean. They had stopped using adult hosts when they became too rebellious. The last human host they had used had gone to the desert and never returned. They would kill Dean, claiming it was for the best of the world, making it a better place. Ha. If only they knew what harm it would do to the world if it lost Dean. Again.

"It's not your fault, Jo," Sam croaked out. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I told you," Jo said, sounding slightly exasperated. Sam nearly cracked a smile. This was the Jo he remembered. She was way too much like Dean. "We're at the Tucson County Hospital."

"Hasn't this place been abandoned for the past three and a half years?" Sam questioned, recalling some of the research he had done about the local area. He had heard rumors about Tucson from a couple of hunters and supernatural beings along the way and since he knew that Dean and he were going to be passing through there, he decided to do a little research. Okay, so it had been a lot of research, Sam thought. But he knew enough to know which hospitals were closed and which weren't. Tucson County had been one of the ones abandoned when the souls took over Tucson.

"That's why it's a perfect hideout," Jo said. "Joshua and I found it a couple years ago when we came here on a hunt. We never left. It became too dangerous with all the Seekers about, trying to find the disappearing souls."

"Do you know what's happening to the souls?" Sam asked, feeling his headache slowly fade away. He didn't register the fact that his father's old friend, Joshua, was there in the room quite yet.

"Yeah, actually," Jo admitted. "We've actually been helping out as much as we can. There is a group of renegade humans, more then twenty of them by now, that have been kidnapping a couple of souls a month and taking them to their hideout. They've been releasing the humans from soul command and sending the souls out to other planets, usually the Origin or the Fire Planet. Jeb, an old friend of mom's, told me how to release the souls without killing the host."

"Really?"

Sam was intrigued. This was news to him. It made him hopeful, too. Ever since he had heard about the souls' takeover, he had had doubts whether the human race could survive yet another manifestation similar to the demons. It was good news to know that there were people out there fighting back. It was like the hunters with the demons all over again.

"Yeah," Jo said, looking away.

"Maybe these renegades picked up Dean," Sam suggested, not one to give up hope.

"Maybe," Joshua said, drawing Sam's attention to him. There was something slightly off about him, something that Sam couldn't place. He just looked wrong. Sam knew that he should be glad that his father's old friend had survived the horrific demon war and the soul invasion, but there was just something off about him that was making Sam anxious.

"How long till I can get out of here?" Sam asked, making Jo turn back to him. Tears were in her eyes and as hard as she tried to hide them, he still caught them.

"A couple of days, I guess. As long as it takes for that concussion to go away," she said, wiping at her eyes. "Why?"

"I have to find Dean," Sam said, letting anxiety seep into his voice. "I have to make sure he's okay. We've been through too much for me to just leave him."

"I know," Jo said softly. "And I'll help you find him. You just need to heal first."

Sam could feel himself start to slip away into the black void of unconsciousness. Before he completely went under, he said, "Jo, I'm glad you're alive."

She said something in response, but he didn't hear it.

_

* * *

_

The heat was intense and blistering. Dust was kicked up in every direction. He was so thirsty and his lips were blistered and cracked. His bare feet were barely recognizable because of the angry red marks that covered them. He could barely breathe. His head ached. His lungs burned.

_"We're going to die," the voice in his head said sadly and tiredly. "We're never going to find them. We're going to die."_

_"SAM!"_

_The faint yell brought back so many memories, all of them belonging to his host. Some of them were happy, some of them were tinged with relief and despair. _

_"SAMMY!"_

_The familiar hazel eyes, all human, stared at him, filled with concern and horror. _

_"Jeb, Jared! I found him!"_

_"He's alive?"_

_"Barely! Hurry up and bring the water! He's dehydrated!"_

_"D-dean?"_

_"Shut up, Sammy," the familiar voice growled. "You're only going to hurt yourself more."_

_"W-who's S-Sam-my?" _

_Dean's face, filled with horror, was the last thing he saw before everything went black._

_"SAM!"_

Sam woke with a start, gasping for air. An intense headache made itself known immediately after he opened his eyes. He was glad for once that he was alone.

This vision, nightmare… whatever the hell it was, reminded him too much of a memory. The memory of pulling Dean out of hell. The heat, how close he came to dying… all of it. Especially the very end.

It had been five years since he had rescued Dean from Hell. Five long years. The memory was still with him, clear as the day it had happened. There had been intense heat, like his vision. He had opened up the Devil's Gate and had instantly been attacked by hundreds of demons before he managed to tap into his powers and kill them all. Then, it had been a long trek to where Dean was being held captive. Sam had been attacked by hellhounds on the way out with Dean, and if it hadn't been for his older brother, Sam would have died down there.

The nightmare also reminded him of how it had gone when he had finally gotten out of Hell. He had collapsed, due to blood loss, broken bones, concussion, and fatigue. He didn't eat anything in the two weeks that had gone by before he pulled Dean out. His brother had frantically yelled at him to wake up. Dean had been so scared that night, scared that he would lose his brother again. Sam had fought against it, determined to live, but it had been very close. He had woken up once, before he had fallen into a coma. Three weeks later, he had woken up in a hospital with very little memory of what had happened and a very concerned, very angry, very relieved older brother.

Sam shuddered at the memory. It wasn't one of his favorites, to be certain. The week after he had gotten out of the hospital, Lilith had attacked and nearly took the brothers away from each other again. If Ruby hadn't shown up at the last moment, the Winchesters wouldn't be alive.

Sam pulled himself out of his trip down memory lane and looked around. He was in the same room he had woken up in before, only he was now alone. Jo and Joshua were nowhere to be seen and the lights were off. Apparently, they had left when Sam had fallen asleep and were giving him some privacy.

Sam looked around, feeling extremely parched. He hoped there was a glass of water nearby, for he didn't know if he could get out of bed to find one. His left ankle throbbed angrily and his head felt as though someone had taken a baseball bat to it. An after affect of the dream he had had.

Sam had spotted the glass of water nearby when he heard yelling voices coming from outside.

"JOSH!" Jo screamed, as a loud _thump_ was heard. "No! I'm not letting you take him!"

There were sounds of struggles, another scream, and another thump just as the door to Sam's room was thrown open.

**

* * *

**

Dun. Dun. DUN!! What happens next, you ask? Well, leave a review and I will try my hardest to get another chapter posted soon.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be split between Dean and Sam. **

**I have picked up rereading **_**The Host**_**, so that explains my sudden interest in this story again. I will have another chapter of **_**Storm of the Century**_** posted eventually.**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you aren't too disappointed with it. **


End file.
